Pride
by yevonscribbles
Summary: The large metropolis of Zootopia had many reasons to celebrate during the summer months, and today the variety of mammals of every age and species celebrated Pride. Officer Judy Hopps had taken a much needed day off to enjoy the festivities and also force her favorite foxes to join her for the parade. "Ohhhh! look at those floats!" The short, grey rabbit bounced up and down ent


The large metropolis of Zootopia had many reasons to celebrate during the summer months, and today the variety of mammals of every age and species celebrated Pride. Officer Judy Hopps had taken a much needed day off to enjoy the festivities and also force her favorite foxes to join her for the parade. "Ohhhh! look at those floats!" The short, grey rabbit bounced up and down enthusiastically pointing towards the large parade of rainbow colored floats in front of them, while her amethyst eyes sparkling in amazement.

"Yes, yes Carrots! I see the rainbow covered float. We have only seen 20 other one's so far…" Officer Nick Wilde grumbled to himself as he adjusted his sunglasses. The slender red fox felt agitated with all the rainbows and glitter. Sure he was bisexual, but he had never really been out and proud about it. The former hustler used to spend Pride in Zootopia selling popsicles to parade goers with his former sidekick Finnick. He felt a paw wrap around his own.

"Aw, don't be like dat babe. If ya want, we can find someplace quiet away from the crowd?" The pudgy baker Gideon Grey held his boyfriends paw and gave him a weak smile. The pair of foxes had only started dating a few months ago, but Judy had insisted them come celebrate Pride together. Much of the baker's life had been spent in the closet and it had taken a great deal of courage for the baker to come out to his business partner's, Stu and Bonnie Hopps. During the ordeal, he had asked Judy for help over the phone while Nick was visiting. Nick had provided some much needed advice about coming out. Inadvertently, the pair had formed a bond. A week later, she had set the boys on a date and hoped for the best. A few more meetings and dates, with a few hundred text messages later, they were officially an item. They didn't tell a lot of people because both mammals were very private and Judy considered herself lucky she got to see their relationship grow.

"Come on you two! It's Pride!" Judy shot her foxy duo a with a deadly glare. "Be happy! Get excited! Dance! Cheese and crackers you two look miserable."

Nick let out a sigh, giving his partner's paw a small squeeze. "Judy we are going to go get a drink. I see a coffee shop up a few blocks. Do you want to come or continue enjoying this sequined nightmare?"

"Fine, fine, let's go…" Judy crossed her arms as she followed the foxes through the crowd. Reaching the coffee shop, Gideon held the door for his companions. Judging from his boyfriend's tense shoulders and furrowed brow, the fox officer was not having a good time. Gideon had an idea of what he could do to cheer Nick up.

"Ah tell you what love, ah am good without a drink. You two go ahead and I will catch up in a few!" Gideon waved off the fox and rabbit and disappeared into the crowd. Nick returned the wave with a frown and went to the counter to order some drinks with Judy. Once seated in a oversized booth next to the ongoing parade, Judy gave Nick a quick once over and folder her ears back.

"Ok. Spill it Slick. Why are you so angry?" Judy tapped her finger on the table in annoyance. She had wanted this day off to be fun and full of laughs but instead, one of her friends had disappeared into the crowd and the other was visibly upset. The fox may even be angry with the whole world, not just his rabbit partner.

Nick tensed his shoulders and turned his attention to the celebration outside. "Carrots did you even think before dragging Giddy and I out here?" The fox removed his sunglasses and met his friends gaze. "We don't belong here Judy… Yes, Gideon and I are together, and we are gay, but we are not very public mammals…"

"I don't follow Nick. I thought Pride was for everyone… Is it because your both predators? Cheese and crackers Nick, there is a lion outside in a corset, six inch heels and they are having a great time! I'm not even gay and I am having fun! No one cares that you're both foxes! Live a little!" The rabbit officer said, throwing her arms up in annoyance.

"We care Judy…" Nick placed his paws together on the table, giving Judy a look he rarely used, a look of utter defeat. "Gid and I are very happy together, but our happiness doesn't need to be known by every mammal in creation. Only a pawful of mammals know that I am bi. Gideon is the same way. Why give the world one more reason to hate us?" The fox started to fight back, the tears he felt welling in his eyes. A few years away from the hustler and the 'don't let them know that they get to you,' lifestyle had help Nick express his emotions in a healthier way. "Fluff, do you have any idea what Gideon has gone through? His Dad beat him almost daily for years because he _thought_ his pup was gay! Why do you think he lashed out in his youth? He told me that without his therapist he probably would have never come to terms with his sexuality and would still be a self-loathing closet case." Nick felt warmth on his cheeks and his vision began to blur. The officer rarely cried, but here he was-crying next to a big gay parade.

"Nick…" He felt the small weight of Judy's paw rest on his. "Gideon told me everything… Why do you think I was so excited the two of you bonded? You both have dealt with so much and you both deserve happiness."

"Ah...Am I interrupting something?" Gideon gave the pair a worried look. In his paws he held a plastic bag. Nick took a moment to quickly wipe away any tears that were lingering in his eyes, last thing he needed was his Pumpkin fussing over him.

"No babe, everything is fine…" The thin fox gave a smile to his partner. "What's with the bag Gid?"

With a puff of his chest and a perk of the ears, Gideon gave a large grin before digging into the bag he was holding. The larger fox pulled out a pair of shirts then presented them to the officers in front of him. "Ah thought we could use a change of clothes for the parade, maybe get us in a more 'Pride,' set of mind."

Nick unrolled the shirt that was handed to him and let out a warm chuckle. The shirt was a gaudy neon shirt in purple, pink, and blue; the bisexual pride flag colors. He turned the shirt toward Judy so she could see. The rabbit held her own shirt out and gave the baker a glare. On her plain white tee shirt bold purple glitter letters spelled out "Butch." The fox officer let out a hearty round of laughter at the rabbits expense. Finally, the baker fox pulled out his own shirt and showed his friends. His own shirt was a rainbow tee with the words "Kinda Gay," spelled out in block letters. Nick rolled his eyes at the shirt.

"You did good Pumpkin, thank you." Nick gave Gideon a quick nuzzle, which caused Judy to let out a squee. It was a rare sight to see the foxes engage in some intimacy. With a ping of realization, the rabbit felt a wicked grin spread across her face.

"Pumpkin? Really? Nick I swear your nicknames are getting worse."

"Don't pay her any mind honey. Ah like mah nickname…hell Ah have a few for Nick! Like he's mah Glazed Doughnut..." Gideon gave his own mischievous smile and wiggled his eyebrows. Nick's ears fell flat to his skull and the fur around his cheeks began to warm.

"Glazed doughnut...I don't…"Judy looked between Nick and Gideon in confusion. "I don't get it-" Gideon began to made a rude gesture with his paws and everything clicked for the rabbit. She felt her cheeks warming as she stifled a giggle. "Oh you two are horrible! Just wait till I tell Clawhauser!"

"You will not repeat that name again Carrot's or so help me I will blackmail you so hard!" Nick shot Judy a deadly glare. He then turned his attention to the other fox. "And you! What did I say about that nickname, or would you like me to use your PRIVATE nickname?" The red fox pointed a claw at his boyfriend attempting to look threatening. Judy rested her head on her paws, smiling at her friends.

"Ye wouldn't dare," the baker fox placed his paws on his hips and gave his boyfriend a cocky grin.

"Alright, fine, you win…" Nick said, leaning back into his chair and taking a sip of his beverage. "...Double Stuffed…" He muttered just loud enough to be heard. Gideon felt his own face blush while Judy let out another round of laughter.

Nick and Gideon joined the laughing bunny and smiled. "Ok you two. No more pervy nicknames in public. Let's get changed and go back to the parade!" Judy jumped out of her seat and threw the new shirt over her head. Pulling her arms though the shirt, she admired her gift. Gideon offered a paw to his boyfriend to help him out of his chair. Nick gingerly took the paw with a smile.

The large fox pulls his partner up and wraps his free paw around the slender foxes waist. "Ah love you, ya naughty fox." Gideon leans in, giving his partner a kiss. After a moment, Nick breaks the kiss and places his own free paw around the baker.

"And I love you Gideon."

Walking out of the store with their new shirts on, the trio once again was surrounded by cheering and bright colors of Zootopia Pride. Only this time, the foxes couldn't keep their smiles off their faces as they enjoyed the parade as a couple.


End file.
